Behind Blue Eyes: A Collection Of Song Fics
by Silentshadow12
Summary: I decided to give song fics a shot, so here it is! The first song is Behind Blue Eyes by The Who. It's Hawkfrost's point of view. Let me know what you think! T for safety.
1. Behind Blue Eyes Hawkfrost

****

Author's Note: The other day, I was watching the Rock Tributes, and they were honoring The Who. The Who are one of, if not the, best bands of all time. This song, "Behind Blue Eyes" is one of my favorites, and I really thought it to suit Hawkfrost. It is a differnt point of view, I think, giving us a glimpse of what he really feels. If someone has done this song before let me know, although I think I am one of the first.

* * *

My name is Hawkfrost. I am a warrior of Riverclan. But I longed to be much more, more then a lowly warrior who obeyed all orders..

_**No one knows what it's like,**_

_**To be the bad man,**_

_**To be the sad man,**_

_**Behind blue eyes.**_

It's not like I'm saying I never did anything to make them hate me. But they don't know what it's like. It's not easy being evil. You're always lonely, and sad. But when you get that power, oh Starclan it's almost worth it.

_**No one knows what it's like,**_

_**To be hated,**_

_**To be fated,**_

_**To telling only lies,**_

I had no friends. It was my fate I suppose, being the sun of a treacherous murder. One of his children must follow in his steps. The cats who trusted me, I wasn't proud of them. I never spoke one word of truth to them.

_**But my dreams**_

_**They aren't as empty**_

_**As my conscience seems to be**_

I had dreams, too. I wasn't going to be a bad leader. I would have made Riverclan great. Even if I can kill a cat without a thought, it was always for the good of my clan. When I met with Tigerstar, he taught us only good. He was a wonderful leader, and I hoped to be just like him.

_**I have hours, only lonely,**_

_**My love is vengeance,**_

_**That's never free**._

I loved my half-brother. I gave him my heart and my trust. But when he started with Squirrleflight… my only love? The one who was meant for me? The tiger and fire prophecy was about us, Hawkfrost and Squirrleflight. But she fell for that half-brother of mine.

_**No one knows what it's like,**_

_**To feel these feelings **_

_**Like I do.**_

_**And I blame you!**_

I sit here, watching them. No one knows what it's like, to feel like I do. My love, torn away from me, my half-brother at the center of all of this. I would have been happy with my life with her. But now, the only thing I hunger is power. And I blame you, Brambleclaw.

_**No one bites back as hard,**_

_**On their anger,**_

_**None of my pain and woe, **_

_**Can show through.**_

When I get angry, can I simply slash the throat of the cat who made me angry? No. It would ruin my cover. When I get hurt, physically or mentally, can I let it show? No. Normal cats can cry and whine all they want. But not the might and strong Hawkfrost. I'm invincible. Or so it seems…

_**But my dreams,**_

_**They aren't as empty, **_

_**As my conscience seems to be.**_

I feel pain, too. When I hurt another cat to gain power, I feel it. I know it is wrong.. But.. If I don't, then how will I gain power to achive my dreams? I only kill when it cannot be avoided.

_**I have hours, only lonely,**_

_**My love is vengeance,**_

_**That's never free.**_

When I'm not with Tigerstar, I have no true friends. Sure, I have supporters and followers. But they aren't the friends that will stick by my side. It seems they don't want gain my love and trust. Like it would hurt them in some way. But that only makes me angrier.

_**When my fist clenches, crack it open,**_

_**Before I use it and lose my cool.**_

_**When I smile, tell me some bad news, **_

_**Before I laugh and act like a fool**._

I have to keep my cool, even when it seems impossible with these mousebrains. Tigerstar will murmur in my ear, reminding me to wait for the right time, to keep my cool even in the heat of battle. When I am happy, he reminds me I have nothing to be happy for. Not yet.

_**If I swallow anything evil, **_

_**Put your finger down my throat. **_

_**If I shiver, please give me a blanket.**_

_**Keep me warm, let me wear your coat.**_

When I am tempted by something else, Tigerstar hisses that our plans are no where near complete, and draws me back. When I am sick, he will heal me faster then any herbs or medicine cat. He pushes me up when I fall, even if I feel he is using me. He would give the fur off of his back to keep me safe and well.

_**No one knows what it's like, **_

_**To be the bad man,**_

_**To be the sad man, **_

_**Behind blue eyes.**_

As I sit here and watch the other cats, mingling with friends, sometimes glancing up at me wearily, I have to hold back with all of my strength not to yowl. They don't know what it's like. But they will be sorry when I become leader. Then they will see. They will see then what it's like to be the evil, lonely, and sad cat behind blue eyes.

**_

* * *

_****_Behind Blue Eyes: The Who_**

**_No one knows what it's like,_**

**_To be the bad man,_**

**_To be the sad man,_**

**_Behind blue eyes._**

**_No one knows what it's like, _**

**_To be hated, _**

**_To be fated, _**

**_To telling only lies. _**

**_But my dreams, _**

**_They aren't as empty. _**

**_As my conscience seems to be. _**

**_I have hours, only lonely._**

**_My love is vengeance, _**

**_That's never free. _**

**_No one knows what it's like, _**

**_To feel these feelings,_**

**_Like I do._**

**_And I blame you!_**

**_No one bites back as hard, _**

**_On their anger._**

**_None of my pain and woe, _**

**_Can show through._**

**_But my dreams, _**

**_They aren't as empty, _**

**_As my conscience seems to be._**

**_I have hours, only lonely. _**

**_My love is vengeance,_**

**_That's never free. _**

**_When my fist clenches, crack it open,_**

**_Before I use it and lose my cool. _**

**_When I smile, tell me some bad news,_**

**_Before I laugh and act like a fool. _**

**_If I swallow anything evil, _**

**_Put your finger down my throat._**

**_If I shiver, please give me a blanket._**

**_Keep me warm, let me wear your coat. _**

**_No one knows what it's like, _**

**_To be the bad man, _**

**_To be the sad man, _**

**_Behind blue eyes._**

_

* * *

_

**Author's Note: Please send in any requests you have: A song, cat, pairing, idea.. And I will do my best to write a songfic on it. This is a collection, not just a oneshot. **

**Please Review! Thanks. **

**Silentshadow**


	2. Fake It Tigerstar

****

Author's Note: Even though I didn't get any reviews I decided to continue. This song is Fake It by: Seether. It's Tigerstar's point of view while he talks to a kit (probably Jaypaw) what happened to him. This one was a bit harder. So R/R.

* * *

I am Tigerstar. Well, was Tigerstar really. Now I wander this place-the place of no stars. Sit down little kit, I'll tell you how I became this way.

_**Who's to know if your soul will fade at all**_

_**The one you sold to fool the world**_

_**You lost your self-esteem along the way**_

_**Yeah**_

You see, I was always an abitous cat, doing whatever it took to fool the rest into thinking I was good. Of course, I felt my intentions were good. By my self-esteem was no more as I clawed the life out of my fellow clan mates. But that doesn't mean I deserve to be stuck here alone.

_**Good god you're coming up with reasons**_

_**Good god you're dragging it out**_

_**Good god it's the changing of the seasons**_

I know by the way you're looking at me that you think I am making up excuses. Well these are I guess, but really it's just my life story. Now quiet down and I'll tell you the rest. Now, the season's changed, and soon ambitious little apprentice Tigerpaw, was Tigerclaw-a warrior.

_**I feel so raped**_

_**So follow me down**_

_**And just fake it if you're out of direction**_

I was way out of line then. I wanted to become leader, so I followed rules and obeyed orders. But it was never enough for Bluestar, no. Soon it just became a way of life, until I couldn't take it anymore. That's when I began to plot.

_**Fake it if you don't belong here**_

_**Fake it if you feel like affection**_

_**Woah you're such a freakin' hypocrite**_

I had to fake who I really was to get a she-cat. Don't look at me that way-of course I loved Goldenflower. And she would help bring up wonderful kits, to follow in my footsteps. I know it sounds hypocritical, but as much as I loved Goldenflower, I took another mate when I was banished. Why was I banished? Well I plotted to become leader.

_**And you should know that the lies won't hide your flaws**_

_**No sense in hiding all of yours**_

_**You gave up on your dreams along the way**_

_**Yeah**_

Yes I killed cats, how do you think I got here? What was that? I should've known better then to take innocent lives for power? Well I lied of course, and it was believable. How did they find out, well that pesky little kitypet saw- yes, he saw the flaw in my plan you annoying kit. As I went on, my dreams to become an honest leader vanished, now I was haunted by the power of taking a cat's life. That dream ended quick, I might add.

_**I can fake with the best of anyone**_

_**I can fake with the best of em all**_

_**I can fake with the best of anyone**_

_**I can fake it all**_

Even after I was exiled, Thunderclan couldn't stop me. Not to save their puny little lives. I faked, lied, and smooth talked my way into Shadowclan, taking over as leader. I was really suited for their sort of life, or so it seemed. No one saw it was just an act. An act to get revenge on Thunderclan, and their new leader Firestar.

_**Who's to know if your soul will fade at all**_

_**The one you sold to fool the world**_

_**You lost your self-esteem along the way**_

_**Yeah**_

Well I soon made the worst mistake of my life. I might as well have been cutting off my own head and presenting it to him. Go ahead, what is it that you so need to say?! What-how dare you! What do you mean my soul is as empty as the place where I live? Of course-no. You are right. Every thing I did wore down my self esteem and soul until I simply am no more. But I am Tigerstar now, I will roam this place forever.

_**Fake it if you're out of direction**_

_**Fake it if you don't belong here**_

_**Fake it if you feel like infection**_

_**Woah you're such a freakin' hypocrite**_

What do you mean I changed my story from the beginning? Why you little-there. That should keep you quiet. Kit? Kit, what happened to you. No-no I didn't-I didn't want to kill you! Hurry up and get back to where you belong. You don't need to be here with me. Don't ever go out of direction the way I did.

* * *

_**"Fake It"**_

**Who's to know if your soul will fade at all  
The one you sold to fool the world  
You lost your self-esteem along the way  
Yeah  
**

_**Good god you're coming up with reasons  
Good god you're dragging it out  
Good god it's the changing of the seasons  
I feel so raped  
So follow me down  
And just fake it if you're out of direction  
Fake it if you don't belong here  
Fake it if you feel like affection  
Woah you're such a freakin' hypocrite**_

And you should know that the lies won't hide your flaws  
No sense in hiding all of yours  
You gave up on your dreams along the way  
Yeah

Whoah  
Whoah

I can fake with the best of anyone  
I can fake with the best of em all  
I can fake with the best of anyone  
I can fake it all

Who's to know if your soul will fade at all  
The one you sold to fool the world  
You lost your self-esteem along the way  
Yeah

Fake it if you're out of direction  
Fake it if you don't belong here  
Fake it if you feel like infection  
Woah you're such a freakin' hypocrite.  


* * *

**_Author's Note: The first people to reply get a Tigerstar or Jaypaw plushie!_**** Whoo! Don't forget to suggest a song or two or a cat. **


	3. Born Like This Brambleclaw&Hawkfrost

****

Author's Note: Well here it is guys; perhaps the true story of what happened on the lake that ominous night? Hm.. well perhaps not. I think this song suited them perfectly, and no worries, it just happens that the evil trio would be a nice suit for songfics. I plan on writing one for Bright heart next.

**Sailwiththewind: Thanks! I'll make sure to do that next. ;D Jaypaw plushie for you! throws plushie at you**

**

* * *

****B****orn Like This-Three Days Grace**

Two cats, almost identical with broad shoulders, and dark brown tabby fur stood head to head by the lake shore. The larger of the two's eyes were dark and amber, resisting against his brothers pleas. The second had ice blue orbs, deperate for his brother to understand.

_**It's not what I took from you**_

_**It's not what I stole**_

_**We are born like this**_

_**Like this**_

"Don't you see Brambleclaw?" Hawkfrost insisted, his ice blue eyes pleading, "We were born like this, born to be ruthless, born to be put down and underestimated!" Hawkfrost's voice became high with desperation, hoping that his half brother would understand what he was trying to say.

_**The time has come to change this**_

_**To stretch the thought a mile**_

_**We've lost that kind of spirit**_

Brambleclaw shook his head, eyes hard and cold, "The time has come to change this Hawkfrost, we don't have to live like this anymore." he mewed calmly, amber eyes defiant against his brother's pleas. "Just because we were born like that doesn't mean we can't change it. I am my own cat, I will be who I was always meant to be."

_**We want it back today**_

_**The time is right to change this**_

_**To make the life we know**_

_**They took what we were given**_

_**We'll get it back again**_

Hawkfrost became angry, all traces of pleading gone. "The time has come to take back what was stolen from us Brambleclaw, to make the life our father intended for us to have!" he snarled, advancing on his brother, "They took what our father made for us, and it's time we get it back again!"

_**Somewhere someone's gun, someone's gun is laughing**_

_**It's not what I gave to youIt's not what I sold**_

_**We are born like this**_

_**(Like this)**_

_**It's not what I took from you**_

_**It's not what I stole**_

_**We are born like this**_

Brambleclaw's claws unsheathed, glinting amber eyes glowing in the pre-dusk light. "Hawkfrost!" he insisted, backing up a little from his brother's anger, "It's not the love I gave to you, it's not the lives our father stole! Don't you see all the cats out there, just waiting to be proved right? We were born to be ruthless, hearts made of ice, but that doesn't mean this once we can't stop and do what's right!"

**_You try your best to mock me_**

**_You're always in my way_**

**_You've lost what you've been given_**

**_You'll get it back today_**

Hawkfrost's throat rumbled with a rusty purr, eyes closing for a moment as he considered this. "Brambleclaw you fool!" he spat, stalking forward, "You try your best to lead me, to try and prove me wrong! You are always in my way! I would be leader now if it wasn't for you, you kindhearted idiot!" he opened his eyes, snarling, "You lost what our father gave you and you have a chance to get it back!"

_**The time is right to change this**_

_**To make the life we know**_

_**They took what we were given**_

_**We want it back again**_

Brambleclaw's eyes widened, his brother's words lingering in his ears with a ring, "Hawkfrost, you call me a fool, but you don't understand." he insisted, now the one pleading, except he knew he was pleading for his life, "The time is right to change this, even if they took what we might've been. We can take it back for sure, but we don't need to be this way!"

_**Somewhere someone's gun, someone's gun is laughing**_

_**It's not what I gave to you**_

_**It's not what I sold**_

_**We are born like this**_

_**It's not what I took from you**_

_**It's not what I stole**_

_**We are born like this**_

Hawkfrost rounded on the amber eyed warrior, moves graceful and fluid like, but Brambleclaw knew he was in a dangerous mood. "Brambleclaw, it's not the power I gave to you, it's not the lives I stole, we were born to be bad, evil to the core! It is not the options I took from you, it is not the power I stole, it is simply the heritage of our father, we were born to prove them right."

_**Somewhere you're floating high**_

_**You're not living**_

_**We are**_

Brambleclaw heard his father's murderous voice, silky and smooth in his ears._ "What do you think you are doing?"_ Tigerstar spat. Brambleclaw shook his head violently, growling to the sky, "Tigerstar you are a fool! We are living and you are not. Somewhere you could be, but you walk in the place of no stars." he ignored Tigerstar's ominous snarl and pounced on his brother, teeth bared to take his life.

_**Somewhere someone's gun, someone's gun is laughing, **__**laughing**_

_**It's not what I gave to youIt's not what I sold**_

_**We are born like this**_

_**(Like this)**_

_**It's not what I gave to you**_

_**It's not what I stole**_

_**We are born like this**_

_**(Like this)**_

Hawkfrost spat, not ready to die quite yet, "Somewhere up on that rise, cats will watch." he mewed, "It is not what life I let you live, it is not what promises I sold, we were born to rule together!" he insisted, throwing his brother to the side." he walked over, teeth glowing a spectacular yellow in the light the moon shone down. "Kill me now." he mewed, "And be no better then the one you say is cruel."

_**It's not what I took from you**_

_**It's not what I stole**_

_**We are born like this.**_

Brambleclaw sighed, shoulders slumping as he chased his brother off, "It is not the life I will take from you, it is not what lives we stole." finally he made it to where his leader fought for breaths, and dug the stake up. He advanced on the ice blue eyed warrior, a malicious snarl in his voice, "We are born like this my brother." he mewed quietly, digging the stake into Hawkfrost's chest. He stood back, eyes weary to help his leader, leaving the lifeless warrior to bleed into the lake.

**_

* * *

_****"Born Like This"**

**_It's not what I took from you  
It's not what I stole  
We are born like this  
Like this_**

**_The time has come to change this  
To stretch the thought a mile  
We've lost that kind of spirit_**

**_We want it back today  
The time is right to change this  
To make the life we know  
They took what we were given  
We'll get it back again_**

**_Somewhere someone's gun, someone's gun is laughing  
It's not what I gave to you  
It's now what I sold  
We are born like this  
(Like this)  
It's not what I took from you  
It's not what I stole  
We are born like this_**

**_You try your best to mock me  
You're always in my way  
You've lost what you've been given  
You'll get it back today_**

**_The time is right to change this  
To make the life we know  
They took what we were given  
We want it back again_**

**_Somewhere someone's gun, someone's gun is laughing  
It's not what I gave to you  
It's now what I sold  
We are born like this  
It's not what I took from you  
It's not what I stole  
We are born like this_**

**_Somewhere you're floating high  
You're not living  
We are_**

**_Somewhere someone's gun, someone's gun is laughing, laughing  
It's not what I gave to you  
It's now what I sold  
We are born like this  
(Like this)  
It's not what I gave to you  
It's not what I stole  
We are born like this  
(Like this)_**

**_It's not what I took from you  
It's not what I stole  
We are born like this_**

**_

* * *

_**

Author's Note: YAY! Third chappie up ready for all of you to review. It's not that hard, just click that little drop down menu and type what you think. ;D Anyone who reviews can get a plushie of one of my personal favorites... HAWKFROST! ;D Thanks for reading!

-Silentshadow


	4. Thank You Heatherpaw

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors, and never will, so get over it. As for the song, all the credits go to this band:_ Simple Plan--Thank You.**

**Author's Note: Well I finally got the idea to write a songfic, and this one came naturally because I based it on real life experiences. I won't give any names, but, Thorntail, if you ever read this, you know it was you who gave me the inspiration. Don't you just love it when best friends betray you? Well, it's been so long since I've written, I don't think it's fair to feature reviews, so for now let's just hope I get some more. Here's Silentshadow, signing out, I hope you like this story, honored friends.**

**Silentshadow**

* * *

I am Heatherpaw... an apprentice of Windclan. I once had a best friend, you know? He was from another clan, and we led entirely different lives, but still... we were the best of friends. But, no, we were torn apart, by his ambition to be the best warrior in the forest. But even the best warriors need friends to support them, and without friends.. well they are but a lonely rouge! Killing and wreaking havoc with no one to stand by their back.

_**I thought that I could always count on you,  
I thought that nothing could become between us two.  
We said as long as we would stick together,  
We'd be alright,  
We'd be ok.  
But I was stupid  
And you broke me down  
I'll never be the same again.**_

I thought I could always count on Lionpaw, you know? He was my best friend, and I trusted him with all of my heart. I thought that nothing, not even Starclan themselves, could come between us, nothing could break us down. We always said that as long as we stuck together, we'd be alright, no rules or warrior duties could separate us. But I was stupid, giving my heart to one cat, trusting them to make me or break me. Cats thought that their had to be something more then friendship to us, but all I ever wanted was to be friends with Lionpaw... and now? And he broke me down, and I will never be the same she-cat again.

_**So thank you for showing me,  
That best friends can not be trusted,  
And thank you for lying to me,  
Your friendship and good times we had you can have them back**_

_**Yeah!**_

Thank you Lionpaw, for showing me that not even the best of friends can be trusted. And thank you, o' great warrior, for lying to me, and leading me on like feeding a kit death berries. My heart is stained with the pain of your betrayal, and the good times and friendship we shared? Well you can have them back Lionpaw, try living with the knowledge that the best times of your life were ruined because meeting me wouldn't make you warrior enough.

_**I wonder why it always has to hurt,  
For every lesson that you have to learn.  
I won't forget what you did to me,  
How you showed me things,  
I wish I'd never seen.  
But I was stupid,  
And you broke me down,  
I'll never be the same again.**_

I wonder sometimes, why Starclan punishes me so. Why does it always have to heart?! For every lesson you learn, it tears a new hole in your heart, until nothing is left but an empty shell of a cat. I will never forget what you did to me, Lionpaw. How you shared with me your secrets and showed me battle moves that no cat but Tigerstar knew how to do. You think I never knew, but I knew, you were always murmuring about him in your dreams. Now I wish I'd never let you show me those, moves, that I never cared enough to wonder. But I was stupid, and with those promises that I held so dear, you tore me apart from the seams, and now I am not the same.

_**So thank you for showing me,  
That best friends can not be trusted,  
And thank you for lying to me,  
Your friendship the good times we had you can have them back**_

So thank you Lionpaw! For breaking my every ounce of trust and love into smithereens, completely incinerating it! And thank you, Lionpaw, o' friend of mine, for lying to me, filling my ears with empty words and broken promises. And all those nights we spent together, playing Darkclan? All those memories of the days we hunted and fought together, or just looked up at the stars, sharing memories and good times? You can have them back.

_**When the tables turn again,  
You'll remember me my friend,  
You'll be wishing I was there for you.  
I'll be the one you'll miss the most,  
But you'll only find my ghost.  
As time goes by,  
You'll wonder why,  
You're all alone.**_

Someday, Lionpaw, you will look around and you'll be alone, with no cat by your side. And that day, that very day, you will remember me, faithful old Heatherpaw. And you'll be wishing I was there for you, there to support you and hold you up from your inguries. Because even the best warrior needs support, and even Tigerstar had allies to step on as he made his way up the ladder to leader. I'll be the one cat you miss the most when your clan mates are dying around me, and when you turn around to find me, you'll only see my ghost. As time goes on, you'll wonder why you're all alone, and then you'll see, it was your fault, your fault for breaking me down.

_**So thank you for showing me,  
That best friends can not be trusted,  
And thank you for lying to me,  
Your friendship and good times we had you can have them back.**_

Now you'll see, that without a best friend a cat is doomed to fail. Sure, you have Hollypaw, but she's your sister. And Jaypaw? He's a medicine cat. And all those warriors you talk with? They won't be young forever. Soon you'll be alone, just like I am now, and even if you may be the greatest warrior the clans have ever seen, so great that you overpower Starclan... without someone by your back... is it really worth it?

_**So thank you, for lying to me,  
So thank you, for all the times you let me down  
So thank you, for lying to me,  
So thank you, your friendship you can have it back**_

So gee, thanks, Lionpaw! Now we both get to have the pleasure of standing around wondering what the heck happened to the one cat we trusted the most. Because someday, you'll realize, you showed me that best friends can _not_ be trusted, and it's the truest of cats that are stepped on by the ones the love. And all of those good times we shared? Take 'em, I don't want them anymore. I've lived with the burden long enough. It's your turn now.

* * *

_Disclaimer: Again, I don't own this song._

**Thank You, By: Simple Plan**

_**I thought that I could always count on you,  
I thought that nothing could become between us two.  
We said as long as we would stick together,  
We'd be alright,  
We'd be ok.  
But I was stupid  
And you broke me down**__**  
I'll never be the same again.**_

_**So thank you for showing me,  
That best friends can not be trusted,  
And thank you for lying to me,  
Your friendship and good times we had you can have them back**_

_**Yeah!**_

**_I wonder why it always has to hurt,  
For every lesson that you have to learn.  
I won't forget what you did to me,  
How you showed me things,  
I wish I'd never seen.  
But I was stupid,  
And you broke me down,  
I'll never be the same again._**

**_So thank you for showing me,  
That best friends can not be trusted,  
And thank you for lying to me,  
Your friendship the good times we had you can have them back_**

**_When the tables turn again,  
You'll remember me my friend,  
You'll be wishing I was there for you.  
I'll be the one you'll miss the most,  
But you'll only find my ghost.  
As time goes by,  
You'll wonder why,  
You're all alone._**

**_So thank you for showing me,  
That best friends can not be trusted,  
And thank you for lying to me,  
Your friendship and good times we had you can have them back._**

**_So thank you for showing me,  
That best friends can not be trusted,  
And thank you for lying to me,  
Your friendship and good times we had you can have them back._**


	5. No Way Back Bluestar

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors, or this song. The song is: _No Way Back_ by _The Foo Fighters.**

**Author's Note: It's Silentshadow again, here to provide you with another songfic. This collection is finally on it's way to actually being a collection, this is the fifth songfic! Yay. Well, that's basically it, I recommend this song.**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Lately, I've been  
Livin' in my head  
The rest of me is dead,  
I'm dying for truth._**

Ever since Tigerclaw's betrayl, I've been secluded and lifeless, staying inside my den more often then not. I've been living in my head, the rest of me is dead, I have no will left to live. That cat ruined my heart, it is so difficult to comprehend that your most trusted warrior could have been planning to kill you for power all along. I am dying for the truth, to understand why he did it. And why I didn't see it coming.

**_Make me, believe,  
No more left and right,  
Come on take my side,  
I'm fightin' for you,  
Fightin' for you._**

The only thing that keeps me alive now, is my deputy. Fireheart. Oh how I have watched him grow, from a little kit to a strong warrior. I trained him myself, and now he is my deputy. He always told me that Tigerclaw was a traitor, but I didn't believe him. I'm fighting through the pain for you Fireheart, but I fear there is no way out of this.. I don't know if I can make it. But take my side, make me believe that there is in fact hope for life. If only I could tell him that.

**_Pleased to meet you take my hand,  
There is no way back from here,  
Pleased to meet you say your prayers,  
There is no way back from here,  
But I don't care,  
No way back from here._**

There is no way back from my state... every cat I meet looks at me if though I am a ghost, but that is what I am. The once glorious Bluestar will never shine again, the star that I was is now gone. I don't believe in Starclan anymore.. and when I hear my warriors saying their prayers, I can't help but laugh. There is no way that I will be the same... but I don't care. As long as my clan stands strong.

**_Wake me, I'm ready,  
Somethin' don't seem right,  
I was dreamin',  
I was talkin' to you,_**

Not anymore though! I'm ready, I'm ready! Wake me up Fireheart, wake me up from this dream stance that I have. I dreamed I was talking to you, Oakheart, my mate who is now in Starclan. It was so wrong for us to be together, but at the time I didn't care.. I was dreaming that we were all together, me, Oakheart, and my three glorious kits. It is time, Bluestar shall return.

**_Memory, mend me,  
Know I've seen my share,  
Things I can't repair,  
I'm breakin' to you,  
I'm breakin' to you._**

Memories of my love, mend me, remind me of all the good I have seen, all the good that Fireheart can do for Thunderclan. I know I've seen my share of things I can't repair, things that I would have done better not to see. But now I'm itching to be out there, and wondering why I sit here while my clanmates risk their lives against a dog pack. A dog pack! Bah. I am a leader, not an elder to sit in a tree and hide.

**_Pleased to meet you take my hand,  
There is no way back from here,  
Pleased to meet you say your prayers,  
There is no way back from here,  
But I don't care,  
No way back from, here._**

So now I'm running as fast as my legs can carry me, to my clan, to Fireheart, to save them from this threat. I will do my best to help them, because now... they need me. They need Bluestar, whether or not she is as great as a leader as she was before. I will shine for them, I will save the clan. I will save the clan so fire can take my place and restore them to their former glory. No time to think now, I see Tigerstar holding Fireheart down, and a huge dog coming towards them. NO!

**_Pleased to meet you say your prayers,  
There is no way back from here,  
Pleased to meet you say your prayers,  
There is no way back from here,  
But I don't care,  
No way back from, here._**

I leap at the dog, knocking it out of the way so we both end up tumbling into the river, the gorge. There is no way I can be saved now... goodbye Fireheart, I always loved you like a son. I am ready for you Starclan... But wait! Who are these cats? I am now coughing up water on the shore, where I see my kits, my glorious kits. It is too late though... I am not destined to live any longer. It is my time, to go, lead the clan well Fireheart. Is was always your destiny.

* * *

_Disclaimer: Again,_ _I don't own this song._

_**Lately, I've been  
Livin' in my head  
The rest of me is dead,  
I dying for truth.**_

**Make me, believe,  
No more left and right,  
Come on take my side,  
I'm fightin' for you,  
Fightin' for you.**

**Pleased to meet you take my hand,  
There is no way back from here,  
Pleased to meet you say your prayers,  
There is no way back from here,  
But I don't care,  
No way back from here.**

**Wake me, I'm ready,  
Somethin' don't seem right,  
I was dreamin',  
I was talkin' to you,**

**Memory, mend me,  
Know I've seen my share,  
Things I can't repair,  
I'm breakin' to you,  
I'm breakin' to you.**

**Pleased to meet you take my hand,  
There is no way back from here,  
Pleased to meet you say your prayers,  
There is no way back from here,  
But I don't care,  
No way back from, here.**

**Pleased to meet you say your prayers,  
There is no way back from here,  
Pleased to meet you say your prayers,  
There is no way back from here,  
But I don't care,  
No way back from, here.**


	6. Welcome to My Life Breezpaw

**Author's Note: Another Simple Plan song? Apparently this band makes good songs for depressed Windclanners! Anywho, this is a pretty strange one, it felt kind of repetitive towards the end.. aw well! Please enjoy reading this, I plan to put another one on this weekend. **

* * *

_Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors--as always--or this song! _Welcome to My Life: Simple Plan

I am Breezepaw of Windclan.. and outcast.. I am hated.. by my father, my mother, the she-cat I love, and my clanmates... they call me bossy and annoying... but they don't know what it's like. They don't know what it's like to feel like I feel...

_**Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
Do you ever feel out of place?  
Like somehow you just don't belong  
And no one understands you  
Do you ever wanna run away?  
Do you lock yourself in your room?  
With the radio on turned up so loud  
That no one hears you screaming**_

Do you ever feel like running and running until you can't run anymore? Do you ever feel like you will never fit in with the cats around you, the clanmates you grow up with and train with? You look just like them, and train your hardest, but somehow, just somehow you never find your place in the clan... Do you ever feel like no one understands you? Do you ever just want to run until you can't run anymore, then climb the tallest tree in the forest and yowl your heart out? All of your pain and woe shoved up into an everlasting yowl? Do you ever just want to put your head in the water, and yowl until you can't stand living without breath?

_  
**No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me**_

No you don't know what's it like to feel like that. To have to live through all of the pain, and have to put a mask on so no one sees it. You don't know what it's like when nothing feels alright, when you can never settle in to place and be happy. No, you don't know what it's like... to be me. I'm just Breezepaw, an annoying apprentice who doesn't need any friends.. someday they'll realize that they were ALL wrong! Nothing feels right, like I'm the one piece that's out of place, disrupting all the others.

_**To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life**_

Do you know what it's like to be hurt, to feel like you are lost in a never ending maze? Do you feel like someone kicked you out of the den in the pitch blackness, just so you can stare around like you're blind. Have you ever been kicked when you were already on the ground in a crumpled heap? Have you ever felt like all you are is an unappreciated cat pushed around? Suddenly, there's no one there to save you, no one to stand by your back and to hold you up in your time of need. No you don't know what it's like. You have no clue, no clue what so ever. Welcome to my life.

_**Do you wanna be somebody else?  
Are you sick of feeling so left out?  
Are you desperate to find something more?  
Before your life is over  
Are you stuck inside a world you hate?  
Are you sick of everyone around?  
With their big fake smiles and stupid lies  
While deep inside you're bleeding**_

Do you ever wish you were born someone else? Do you ever just want to take on a new life, and leave all this hurt and pain behind? Are you sick and tired of behind left out of everything in your family? Are you desperate to find that their is a reason to live other then to be pushed around by cats with half a brain? Do you ever just wish you could succeed at something before your life is over, and you die? Are you stuck inside or a world that you hate?! I'm sick of everyone around me! With their fake purrs and stupid lies and empty promises. Deep inside I'm bleeding, my heart isn't going to last through this torture much longer.

_**No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me**_

They don't know what it's like! They don't they don't, they don't! And I can't stand it much longer, I feel like I'm trapped inside of a life that wasn't meant to be mine! I don't know how to get through this! No one can help me because they don't know what it's like... to be like me.

_**To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life**_

To be hurt! To feel lost! To be left out in the dark! To be kicked, when you're down, to feel like you've been pushed around! To be on the edge of breaking down, and no one's there to save you... no you don't know what it's like... Welcome to my life. My father hates me because I'm not as perfect as those Thunderclan apprentices.. my mother hates me because I'm so much like him... it's like I can never win. I'm the one everyone loves to hate.

_**No one ever lied straight to your face  
And no one ever stabbed you in the back  
You might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be okay  
Everybody always gave you what you wanted  
You never had to work it was always there  
You don't know what it's like, what it's like**  
_

No one's ever lied straight to your face. And no ones stabbed you in the back. You might think I'm just a kit complaining, a worthless scrap of fur. But I'm more then that Crowfeather! I'm not going to be okay, not ever! Everybodys always given you what you wanted, you've never had to work it was always there waiting for you. You don't know what it's like... you just don't.

_**To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like (what it's like)**_

To be hurt! To have your heart ripped out by the only one who's ever loved you! To be kicked when your down, to be lost and pushed around. Just when I was on the edge of breaking down, you saved me, and acted like you cared. But you never did, oh no. You never cared about me, or Nightcloud. All I ever wanted to do was make you proud, Crowfeather... but it's too late now.. it's too late.. too late..

_**To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life**_

I've been hurt, I've felt lost, I've been left out in the dark. I've felt like cats are always pushing me around, like I'm on the edge of breaking down.. and? There's no one there to save me. No, I know what it's like.. I feel the pain.. I carry the burdens of all cats who've been out-casted, hated, and judged.. it's too much... it'd be way too easy to end it all with one simple jump! But NO! That would be proving them all right, that I am weak and stupid, an annoying apprentice with a head too big for his body.. but I'm not! I'm more then that! I always have been, always will be.. have you ever carried these thoughts? I doubt it.. welcome to my life... you've seen a glimpse of who I am.. now.. GO AWAY!

* * *

_**Welcome to My Life--Simple Plan**_

_Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
Do you ever feel out of place?  
Like somehow you just don't belong  
And no one understands you  
Do you ever wanna run away?  
Do you lock yourself in your room?  
With the radio on turned up so loud  
That no one hears you screaming_

No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life

Do you wanna be somebody else?  
Are you sick of feeling so left out?  
Are you desperate to find something more?  
Before your life is over  
Are you stuck inside a world you hate?  
Are you sick of everyone around?  
With their big fake smiles and stupid lies  
While deep inside you're bleeding

No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life

No one ever lied straight to your face  
And no one ever stabbed you in the back  
You might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be okay  
Everybody always gave you what you wanted  
You never had to work it was always there  
You don't know what it's like, what it's like

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like (what it's like)

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life

* * *

**Author's Note: Well there it is. Hope you enjoyed it. Now, if you will, please click that little button down there and review for me! Also: This song is "Welcome to my Life by: Simple Plan".**


End file.
